


Hidden Biscuits

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: All you wanted was to eat those biscuits. However, the Doctor had other plans





	Hidden Biscuits

You had been searching for them for weeks now.

The small delicate biscuits that were now sitting on a plate in front of you, the combination of chocolate , marshmallow  and rocky road lingering in the air. Next to them was a cup of freshly brewed tea, the steam billowing from the cup .

You sighed, biting into the biscuit, and murmured in delight.

It was so delicious.

The Doctor wandered in at that moment, and waltzed over to where you were seated on the lounge. He looked at the plate, then back at you. And smirked.

‘Don’t even think about it-‘

Too late. He had grabbed the remaining biscuit and shoved it in his mouth.

‘Oh My God Doctor! ‘ You yelped. He gave you a look, and winked.

‘If it wasn’t for me , you wouldn’t have those biscuits Y/N’ he told you pointedly.

In that moment, you knew you would have to hide the rest of those biscuits from him.

 


End file.
